Friends and Family
by Writer Sage
Summary: A series of drabbles about Steven Universe characters and their thoughts on each other through various times and stages of their lives.
1. Pearl and Baby Steven

**Pearl and Baby Steven**

The first time that Pearl saw Steven as a baby all she could think was that this creature was absolutely hideous. It did not have _anything_ on Rose. An abomination, she would call him in her mind. She could not even begin to comprehend what Rose was thinking giving up her physical form to bring this _thing_ into the world.

It was helpless and weak. It needed constant supervision and was so easily breakable. It had a gem but none of the qualities that newly created gems had. It was, in essence, a pathetic excuse for a gem and a _murderer_.

Rose _died_. A gem with more power, grace, and beauty than any other gem in the cosmos died because of this _thing_. She could not comprehend it. She did not want to comprehend it. All she cared about was that this creature killed Rose. It killed her so it could live.

And, it was part _Greg_. Why, if she had to give up her form, could she not have found a way to create such a creature with _her_? She hated that man, that _human_. He took Rose away. He captured and held onto her loving nature so tightly he tricked her into killing herself. He was despicable and he would never admit it.

But, Rose wanted the creature. She wanted the creature safe and protected. She wanted it to grow and become strong. So, Pearl will watch it. She will protect it. She will ensure its safety and wellbeing. She will _never_ love this creature. She will never care for this creature.

She will protect it because she decided to be Rose's pearl long ago, and she will do whatever she wishes for.

The creature truly was ugly.


	2. Garnet and Baby Steven

**Garnet and Baby Steven**

The first time Garnet saw Steven all she could think of was how _fragile_ he was. She was strong, amazingly strong. She was a fusion so she was even stronger than most gems which were already unbelievably strong. She was so strong.

Steven was _not_ strong. He was weak and squishy. Dropping him would break him. Shaking him would break him. Holding him the wrong way could break him. It was frightening. It was terrifying.

Greg had asked her if she wanted to hold the child. Greg trusted her. She had thought to accept the offer. She had never held a baby before and Steven was the ultimate proof of love between a gem and a human; proof of their own form of fusion.

But, Garnet had future vision. She could see all of the possibilities. And, in that second of thought she saw hundreds – _thousands_ – of ways for this little baby to die by her hand. It was _horrifying_. All she had to do was hold him a little too tight and she could crush him.

She wanted to protect Steven. He was Rose's. He was a creature born of love and trust. He was innocent. And, so she swore. She swore that she would _never_ touch this child. She would watch him and love him and care for him, but she would never touch something that could break that easy.

He was far too fragile for her.


	3. Amethyst and Baby Steven

**Amethyst and Baby Steven**

When Amethyst first saw Steven all she could think was how _jealous_ she was. As a Kindergarten Gem, she had known right from the start she was a mistake. She was proof of how depraved and selfish her kind was. How they would destroy another world just for their own sake. From the day she first awoke on the planet, she knew that she her existence was a crime.

That was not the case with Steven. The people around them talked about what a _miracle_ this little boy was. He deserved to be born and they wished Greg their happiness with him. They wanted Steven Universe to live. They believed he had a right to be born.

It was very unfair.

She wanted to hurt this baby. It was how she dealt with her anger and jealousy: she lashed out. Everyone knew it. She wanted to hurt a newborn baby.

But, she would not. She could not. Rose died to have this child; she _chose_ to die for this baby. She wanted him to grow and live and be the happiest little brat that had ever come out of gem or humankind. Amethyst did not know if she could do that for Rose, so she swore to stay away from the child. She would leave it to Garnet or Pearl; they were responsible. She was not. She never was.

Still, why did he have to be the one born right?


End file.
